The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the art of bearing systems and, more particularly, to bearing systems designed for high acceleration environments.
Rotating machinery in highly accelerated (high “g”) environments, such as in a helicopter rotor, are subjected to numerous forces that effect bearing performance. Bearings utilized in high “g” environments are subjected to forces that effect, in particular, bearing components, such as bearing cages that are subjected to forces that create accelerated wear characteristics. When bearings are subjected to high “g” forces, lubricant tends to migrate away from surfaces requiring lubrication. As such, frictional forces develop that accelerate wear. The high “g” forces also cause bearing cages to shift relative to other bearing components such as bearing races and rolling elements (balls) resulting in an increased skidding effect. The skidding effect further increases bearing wear and frictional losses. In addition to issues with bearings, other moving components, such as gears and roller screws, also experience issues associated with high “g” environments. The resultant accelerated wear limits the scope of mechanical systems that can be utilized in high “g” environments such as in helicopter rotor systems, supersonic aircraft, space vehicles and the like.